My Pet Peeve
by Verlerious
Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Author's note: It'll have a slower update while I'm still working out these other three stories. But I am almost done with chapter 2. And I do so far like this story granted the ideas are still building. XD Changed just the first chapter so many times.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 01

Semi, the unique form of a human. What was a semi, people might ask. A semi was a human that developed animal like features such as ears and tails, usually of a canine or feline breed. Though they are still very much like a normal human, there are a few differences to them. For one, they pick up the abilities of the creatures their extra parts resemble. For canine types, their sense of smell is heightened. They can fun fast, hear better, and often times could sense when danger was near. Feline types show more grace being able to climb quicker than a normal human, see further, smell better, and had eyes that really resembled a cats. They are also rather fast when it comes to running.

All semis were known for liking human contact and warm bodies. Apparently semis are bad with holding in their own body heat and therefore they snuggle with humans in order to keep themselves warm.

So when Chris woke up that morning to find himself not alone in his warm, cozy bed, his former military training kicked into gear. He slipped from out of the bed quickly, his gun in hand from under his pillow as he pointed it towards the bed. There was no response to his movements but he kept his gun trained on the covered mountain of sheets and reached over turning the lights on. What surprised him first was the sight of two small dog ears peeking out from underneath the hill of blankets. There was also a dog tail peeking out as well, thumping very unenthusiastically against the mattress.

Unless a stray dog had made its way into his home, which seemed unlikely since he was up on the second floor and a dog would need hands to open any doors, he had an intruder here. Taking a hesitant hand, Chris reached out pulling the sheets back slowly. His frown turned to confusion as he saw the young male semi laying there for all the world looking like an innocent child as he slept there. He'd apparently taken notice that his human radiator had moved as he frowned reached out with his hand at the place Chris had original been laying. He didn't seem happy about the lack of a body there, the face twisting up before intriguing hazel eyes opened up sleepily.

"Don't make any sudden moves," Chris said keeping his gun aimed at the young semi. The male continued to lay there, the frown not leaving his face for a second. "What are you doing in my house? And in my bed for that matter."

The male didn't seem like he wanted to talk at first, his eyes staring up at Chris as if he was the one who had done him wrong. Really, Chris didn't know eyes could look so stony. What had this semi been through? But there was something else going on with his eyes as well. They seemed unclear, not completely focused. Maybe because he'd just woken up?

"I don't know," the male said finally, his eyes lowering down on the gun pointed at him. "All I remember is running away from some guys then waking up here." Chris frowned. It sounded like he was mixed up in some bad business.

"Sit up," Chris said gesturing with his gun for the male to sit up in the bed. He didn't miss the hesitation or the twinge of pain reflected in those eyes as the male sat up. Instantly, Chris's eyes shifted to the right shoulder as the sheets fell away catching sight of the blood seeping through the shirt there having already run through leaving a stain through the rest of his shirt and on down into the sheets of the bed.

"You're injured," Chris said staring as he lowered the gun.

"I was…attacked last night," the male said wincing slightly as he moved again trying to maneuver to get out of the bed. His right arm didn't look like it wanted to respond to him right then, fingers twitching slightly but otherwise staying stiffly at his side.

"Stay put," Chris said quickly rushing to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He came back finding the male sitting on the side of the bed swaying slightly from the blood loss. It was surprising the guy hadn't passed out again. Chris stopped, kneeling in front of him and stared up at the man finding himself staring at his feature. He was young, hazel eyes staring down at him, the gaze for the most part unfocused even though they tried to focus on him.

Chris wanted to just take the shirt off but he was afraid of agitating more wounds if there were more. He could tell looking at the shirt sleeve that he'd been cut, probably by a knife. He was worried about their being even more injuries he didn't know about, like a gunshot would or other knife injuries. Gripping the shirt in his hands, it wasn't hard for him to rip it open from the already torn area.

"Damn, kid, they got you good." The gash was larger than he'd thought and he frowned staring up at the male. "Why didn't you go to the hospital?"

"Don't like them," he said looking up at him but looking far more unfocused now that whatever threat he'd sensed before was dissipating. That made sense…a lot of semi didn't like the doctors, far worse than normal humans. It was likely the doctors would end up with even worse injuries if he did take him to the hospital. Well he wasn't about to fight with this one on that.

"Fine, but we need to get this stitched up." Chris opened up the kit first pulling out a metal bar putting it between the semi's teeth. "When I start sewing you up, bite down on that so you don't bite your tongue out." He tensed up in front of Chris but nodded his head. Chris did his best not to take long, threading the thread through the needle and starting up the stitching of the open cut. He couldn't ignore the groans of pain from between the large sized lips of the semi or how the man was clenching his eyes shut against the pain, small rivers of tears coming from the corners of his eyes.

Chris's fingers were covered with blood by the time he finished. The metal bar fell from the semi's lips followed by a glob of saliva as he panted hard, his body quaking and looking much paler than it had earlier. It didn't stop Chris from checking him over and lifting the shirt to see if there were more injuries that needed immediate attention. He kept his eyes from trailing too far down at the knowledge that the male wasn't wearing anything besides the white t-shirt. A glance at the floor showed he didn't have any shoes with him and was further confirmed when Chris lifted his leg up to see the soles of his feet noticing the bruises and black soot of running on the street top.

The bedroom window was partly ajar, a sign that the male must have come through there to get into Chris's bedroom. He must have hid here to escape from the guys chasing him and as a result crawled into the bed with Chris to stay warm. The problem Chris was having though was why the guy seemed like he had nothing else on him besides this shirt? There were indentions around his ankles and wrists that seemed to indicate captivity. And when he looked at his chest he could see the tight skin that pulled against ribs where more meat should have been. Had he just escaped from some kind of kidnapper? There were even small puncture wounds on his neck indicating some kind of drug injections.

The hazel eyes were having a hard time of staying open as his head lolled slightly. When his body started to fall forward, Chris reached up catching him to keep him steady. "Whoa there. Don't go passing out on me."

"Sorry," he said though he barely even cracked his eyes.

"…What's your name?" Chris said to keep him talking. Reaching down he finally removed the shirt before pushing the male back to lie on the bed. He would have liked to change the sheets from the blood soaked one, but for now he'd have to let the male rest. Maybe he'd get him cleaned up and moved to the guest room.

"…Piers…" the man said, his head lolling to the side as he already started to pass out again. "…Nivans…"

"Piers Nivans," Chris repeated as he half covered the body so he wasn't completely exposing his goodies to the world. He still wanted to clean the wound up and get it bandaged up. "Sounds like a really unique name." A hum was all he got in response for his words. "My name's Christopher Redfield. My friends just call me Chris though."

"Chris…" Something about the way the name came off those lips sent a shiver through Chris's body. But he ignored it, his priority more focused on getting Piers cleaned up and into some fresh clothes. He might as well call Leon Kennedy down at the department and tell him that he wasn't going to be coming in today. Well it wasn't like he took a lot of days off from work anyway.

Standing, Chris grunted as he made his way towards the bathroom. He didn't give a second glance to the piles of dirty clothes he had just lying miscellaneously around the bedroom floor. Heaven forbid he make a trek down the stairs to the kitchen, which he was going to have to do if he expected to make some food for his sudden charge.

It didn't take long to get Piers all cleaned and bandaged up. Though he'd admit it took a good five minutes to find anything remotely clean in his closet. He did find some of his old military gear that he couldn't fit into anymore thanks to all the working out he'd done over the years. It'd do though. It looked like Piers would be able to fit into them.

But for comfort's sake, he just put one of his t-shirts on the kid and a pair of sweats before carrying the light body into the guest room. He'd have to wait for the guy to wake up again to ask him about anything. He must have known something about why he'd been attacked like this.

When Chris laid him down in the bed he found himself staring down at the young male. He had a cute face on him, one he was sure had plenty of women dying to get to know him better. Even just the baby face cheeks and pouty looking lips made him look attractive just by themselves. He had a pretty decent sized package on him too, not that Chris would ever admit to getting an eyeful of it. He tried not to think about the fact that he could still mentally hear his name coming off those lips.

Rubbing at his head, Chris left the door cracked before heading back to his room. He stopped at his nightstand picking up his cellphone. Christ, was it really only four in the morning? Well no way he was getting himself back to sleep now. Calling Leon and getting nothing but the voicemail, he left a quick message saying that he wasn't going to come in today and that he'd give him the details on why later. Granted it wasn't any of Leon's business anyway. But he didn't feel like dealing with the male's interrogating questions.

Grumbling he pulled the sheets off the bed going down the hallway past the clutter of magazines and miscellaneous junk he never bothered to look through before tossing aside. There were plenty of beer bottles and pizza boxes that he wasn't surprised to see some roaches skittering away when he came to the kitchen cutting the light on. No, nothing out of the ordinary here. He wasn't even bothered by the dirty dishes in the sink or the left over dinner still sitting on the stove from last night that made him grumble and rub at his stubbled chin. The washer and dryer were located inside a closet in the kitchen and he didn't bother with the small details of fabric softener as he tossed the sheets inside with some soap and started it up before looking around the kitchen.

He wasn't known to be the neatest person nor was he the most organized as he spent most of his time between sleeping, working, and catching up on paperwork that he really didn't try his hardest to finish. He was more the out in the field type and always hated coming back to type up the reports from his cases. He'd have thought his time in the military, as short as it had been, would have trained him better on keeping things neat. But then again he was never the type to follow orders anyway.

He didn't even want to think about the pile of papers and books and medals lying carefree around his small, personal office. It might have been that little bit of information, the knowledge that he didn't care to clean up after himself that caused him to get in and out of relationships so quickly. He'd just broken up with Jill a few days ago, something he still didn't like thinking about. She'd tried to change him, even tried to help him around the house when she'd visit. But it was always for nothing. She couldn't stop his bad habits. Couldn't stop him from going out to drink only to come back home completely drunk or to the point that she actually had to go pick him up from the bar. She couldn't make him stop smoking on the cancer sticks he'd become addicted too. And she couldn't stop him from getting into his depressive state as he thought back to the men he'd lost over the years under his command since working with BSAA investigation unit.

They weren't the military. No they were something completely different, a completely different unit that serviced the investigation of strange and unusual happenings. He didn't mean wimpy stuff like ghost and goblins. Rather he meant the kind of things that were manmade, things that if brought down on mankind, could destroy them all.

Chris shook his head. No need to go thinking about that right now. He was off until he could figure out what to do with his sudden roommate. He headed back upstairs taking with him a few crackers and a glass of water. When he went back into the guest room he took a seat in the chair by the bed, setting the crackers and water on the nightstand. Piers was still asleep, his lips slightly parted to let out an exhale of breath. He wasn't sure how long the kid would be out for but he knew he'd probably be hungry when he woke up.

Well at least for now, he'd allowed the kid some time to rest. He'd just have to wait till he was better to figure out what to do with him. In a strange way, it was almost like he'd gotten himself a pet puppy. That thought actually put a smile on his face. How would the guy react if he woke up with a collar on his neck saying that he was Chris's property? Probably not very well. But what'd you expect if you just went sneaking into people's houses? He was lucky it happened to be Chris's home and not some pervert's with a pretty boy fetish.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: I think it's gonna take me a bit to get into the swing of this story.

Edit: I could have sworn I posted this chapter here...did I forget it? Hmm...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 02

What woke Chris up wasn't any kind of threat. He was jolted out of the fear of falling out of the chair. Grumbling, he rubbed at his sore neck trying to remember why he was in the guest room of his house. When he looked up at the bed, he remembered it instantly. Right, Piers the puppy boy. Granted the kid was still lying down, hazel eyes were intensely staring at him. It made Chris swallow slightly and glance away. Ok, so he wasn't going to lie and say Piers wasn't attractive. All Semi tended to be. It was why a lot of the Semi would get kidnapped and sold as slaves. That was the suspicion Chris had about Piers anyway.

He remembered the rough bruises around wrists and ankles that should not have existed. Someone had been keeping him in captivity. Whether they were kidnappers, slavers, or just some sadistic guys, Chris wasn't sure. But he'd find out soon one way or the other.

"Hungry?" He asked watching the Semi's ears twitch slightly at the watchful eyes stayed on him before he nodded slowly. "Alright…here." He slid the tray over watching the frown appear on Piers's face before the eyes flickered back over to him. "It's crackers and water," Chris said staring at him. "It'll settle your stomach."

"…No steak?"

"Steak?" Chris blinked expecting it to be a joke till he realized Piers wasn't laughing. What the hell? Did he think this was a five star restaurant where he could just order what he wanted? Then again, it was Chris's fault. He forgot that Semi were different from humans. They craved a lot more meat. And while they didn't eat them raw, the meat was cooked pretty rare. In a way it was kind of creepy seeing as there was a bloodlust to their cravings. And the sharp incisors in their mouths didn't make it that much more comfortable. But so far it seemed like the incisors would only get like that when it was time to eat or they were angry and wanting to attack something. But otherwise, it looked just like a regular human's mouth.

"No steak," Chris said grunting at the frustrated look on the kid's face. Here he was saving his life and the kid had to go and look ungrateful about it. "What about tuna?" Yeah he did have some cans of tuna left. His fridge didn't house any meats, or real food for that matter. He did a lot of ordering out and takeout.

Piers frowned like he was really debating saying no. Like he had a choice because Chris was not about to run out to the store and leave the guy alone in his house just because he wanted steak. "I guess that'll do," Piers said. If he really was a person kept in captivity, it was really getting hard to tell with his chiseled personality.

Chris nodded and left him there to venture back to the kitchen for tuna. When he came back Piers was sitting up in the bed lounge back against the head board. He had his shirt off and was surveying the bandages on his shoulder from Chris's little handiwork last night. At Chris's entry into the room the warm hazel eyes lifted up to stare at him making him freeze in place for a moment. So attentive and guarded. But he couldn't explain why that sent a shiver down his spine.

Chris gave a grimace continuing into the room and walked over sitting the tray down on Piers's lap after the young male put the shirt back on. "Here."

Again the little frown appeared on Piers's face before he stared up at Chris. "…No fork?"

Chris felt his eyebrow twitch slightly with annoyance. "The dishes are dirty. You'll have to make do with your hands for now."

"…You're not very good with keeping your house maintained, huh?" He had amusement in his eyes that made Chris glance away and rub at his head.

"I work a lot," Chris said as his excuse, his finger rubbing at his cheek in embarrassment. Piers just gave a nod to his explanation. Whether he believed it or not wasn't known as his appetite seemed to kick in, his fingers working on feeding him the two cans of tuna from the small saucer. While he ate, Chris found his eyes sliding up to look at the two puppy ears on his head. To think he had one of the rare Semi's in his house. He'd honestly never seen one of this breed that's fur seemed more golden than brown or with such expressive eyes.

Piers was licking his fingers clean when he frowned finally taking notice that Chris was staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Chris said moving to sit in the chair by the bed again. Piers frowned, his ears drooping slightly as he stared at Chris. You wouldn't think the guy was just there yesterday struggling to breathe while he bled all over Chris's bed. Not to mention the fact that he snuck into a person's house and was acting like he lived there now. "Are you feeling better?" Piers put the tray down on the nightstand before he looked at him.

"I'm sore, but I'll live." Piers pushed the blankets back and stood before his hand shot down to his shoulder and he winced easing himself back down to sit. Apparently he wasn't feeling as good as he boasted. The Semi looked at him again and actually looked a little shy as he ducked his head a little, his ears flickering with anxiety. "So uh…thanks. Thanks for taking care of my wounds and for the food and stuff." Well at least the little mutt had some manners to him.

"It's not a problem," Chris said sitting back in the chest relaxing. "Mind telling me how you got that stab wound?" Piers lifted a brow looking over at him again but Chris just gestured with his fingers towards the kid's side. "You said yesterday that you were being chased. That's why you ended up in my room. Why were you being chased?"

"…I don't really remember why," Piers said frowning slightly, his tail flicking a bit behind him. "All I remember was that these two guys chased me and one of them stabbed me. I think…I think I did something to one of them," Piers said, his frown deepening. Did something to one of them? What exactly did that mean? "Then I found your window cracked and slipped inside and…and I don't remember much more after that." Probably because he'd decided to pass out in Chris's bed.

"You look like you've been kept in captivity for a while," Chris said watching him carefully as the hazel eyes looked down to the two small wrists where the imprints of the cuffs were easily visible. "Can you remember who held you captive or where you came from?"

"…I'm sorry. I can't." Piers shook his head as he spoke, his eyes looking troubled. He really couldn't remember a thing. "I really don't remember anything more than what I told you." When he looked at Chris again, the older man could see the truth in his eyes. Probably aside from his name, he couldn't remember anything else. Or was it more to it than that.

Piers pushed again to stand being more careful this time of not agitating his wounds. Aside from a wince, he did pretty well, holding his side against what pain he did feel.

"Where are you going?" Chris said frowning watching the Semi get up.

"I'm leaving," Piers said staring down at him like it was the obvious answer. "Thanks for the help. Sorry for intruding on you." He started to walk, moving past Chris for the door. Chris didn't know what made him reach out but he did, his hand grasping the small, thin wrist stopping him from walking away. When the younger male looked back at him in surprise, Chris swallowed and glanced to the side like he was lost before he looked back up at him.

"Stay," Chris said letting the wrist go. "At least…until you're fully healed anyway."

"…I won't be intruding on you?" He asked it like he really wasn't sure if he believed it. Honestly, Chris wasn't sure himself. Aside from the times Jill made herself comfortable in his home or when Claire would visit him, he'd never had anyone stay with him. Though this was his first time letting a male stay with him. Guess he'd have to do some shopping so they'd have some food. "Even though I'm a complete stranger?"

"Not at all," Chris said. "You can come out with me later to shop for some food." Cause he still wasn't up to leaving the guy alone in his house. Piers was staring at him like he really wasn't buying what Chris was suggesting. "…We'll get steak."

"Ok." Well he sure was easy to please, his head giving a quick rough nod in response. Steak must have really been his highlight. Was it because it was something delicious he didn't get to eat often? Or maybe it was because he was accustomed to it. Considering the indentions of captivity on his wrists, ankles, and neck, Chris really doubted that was the case. That or maybe it was something he was served but only received very little of.

No there was no reason to keep speculating over this. He wasn't going to know the truth unless Piers started to remember what happened. And seeing as Chris was a defender of the weak, he just couldn't see not protecting Piers while the Semi was still weak and vulnerable.

"Let's head out now," Chris said standing up as well. "Just be sure to hide your tail. I'll find a hat to hide your ears." At the questioning look, Chris explained it to him. "In case those guys are still looking for you, you'll at least be disguised enough to not draw attention to yourself." Granted he needed to do something about those eyes too. They were too unique and would draw too much attention. Shades? At least for the ride there anyway. Good thing it was supposed to be sunny out today. Besides, considering how many Semi Chris had ever seen before, which were far and few between, he was pretty sure they'd draw attention if Piers just went out as he was.

"Come on," Chris said. "Let's go buy some food before the traffic builds up." During this time of the day, the most he had to deal with was people going out for lunch. But any later and he'd have to deal with the rush hour traffic of heading home. He hated rush hour.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

If there's one thing he did learn about Piers, he got agitated a lot easier than normal Semi. He didn't seem to be the soft, cuddly type like the others though he did stay pretty close to Chris no matter what aisle they went on. He kept his guard up and glared directly into people's faces before Chris found himself grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him away. Piers didn't like public places, that part was becoming noticeable. He stayed tense and if it weren't for the fact that Chris had strapped the tail down, he was sure it'd be moving stiffly behind him.

So they made the little shopping spree quick before heading back to the house. He'd bought steak…lots and lots of steak. And it wasn't cheap either. This was not going to turn into an every night thing that was for sure. So he'd bought other kinds of meats too like hamburgers and chicken, pork and tuna not even paying attention to the amused look in Piers eye at the loads of meat loaded into the buggie.

He'd taken to making some dinner leaving Piers with free reign of the house. And just like a curious puppy, he was everywhere going from room to room, door to door until boredom returned him to the kitchen.

"…Your house is pretty filthy."

"Says the semi staying here for free," Chris grumbled out swatting him down when he thought he was free to just sit his butt up on the counter.

"I'm just stating a fact," Piers said, his ears flickering around slightly and…was he eating an apple? He must have taken notice of Chris's eyes looking at him because he swallowed looking at the apple before he frowned at Chris. "What?"

"You're eating an apple."

"…Yeah and?"

"That's not made of meat."

Piers rolled his eyes. "I'd hope not. That'd just be plain weird." Well he'd heard that semi only really liked eating meat, at least the canine and feline types. He'd heard there was a bird type too, but he hadn't seen one yet himself. Yet here Piers was tearing into that apple like it was the best thing in the world. And Chris wouldn't deny that watching the wetness gloss over Piers's lips didn't at least turn him on a little bit. He returned his eyes to the steaks not sure if he should season Piers's or not.

"How do you like your steak?"

"Medium well. I only want it a little pink so it's still tender."

"…Are you really a Semi?" Most Semi would have wanted it redder than that to at least taste the hint of blood.

Piers blinked at him before he smiled apologetically finally picking up on why Chris was looking at him so weird. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a…unique one. I really don't follow all of that bull crap the others do." Chris lifted a brow at that. Well at least Piers seemed to remember some of the less crucial things. Still it seemed…strange to him. Was it because he was trained that way for convenience sake or was it an actual choice on his part?

"It's fine," Chris said reassuring him as he went back to cooking starting to season them both since it was obvious he was dealing with a different type of Semi. They didn't get sick from all these seasonings, right? It wasn't like they were that different from regular humans. "Anyway, I have to work tomorrow." Chris slid the steaks on two plates and set them at the table before looking over at Piers again. "So try not to destroy anything, ok?"

"Sure, I can handle that," the Semi said walking over to the table and sitting cross-legged in the chair, his ears flickering. "Smells pretty good. Seems like you know what you're doing."

"I used to cook for my sister Claire all the time. I think I'm doing pretty well for a guy with a filthy, unmaintained house."

"It's decent," Piers said as he started to cut into the steak. He sure didn't hold back when voicing his opinion. Grunting, Chris started cutting into his own steak taking a bite of it as he stared across at the Semi who'd given up on using the knife and fork and was using his hands to pick up the steak and tear into it. The sharp, canine teeth were out now making little work of the steak as the kid seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. What was all the complaint about wanting a knife and fork earlier?

He seemed pretty content tearing the meat apart and chomping down piece by piece, juices coating his lips before he used a tongue to lick it clean. Despite what he said, he was obviously one of the Semi races and someone Chris would need to be careful around as he remembered just how dangerous they could be. But as the hazel eyes turned to look up at him with the steak half hanging out his mouth, Chris found himself smiling. He had an urge to reach out and pet Piers's head but restrained himself from the action as he continued eating his steak.

He tried not to watch Piers licking the grease from his fingers or to listen to how he seemed to hum with satisfaction as he leaned back in the chair. With his tummy full, he looked like he was ready to pass out for the night, his head lulling forward slightly before he jerked back only to start lulling forward again. By the time Chris finished his steak, Piers was dead to the world, his ears flickering every now and then as he shifted in the chair to try and get comfortable. Smiling, Chris put the dishes away before he walked over to the young Semi. He was cautious, not wanting to startle the boy but when a poke against his ears didn't arouse him, he picked him up bridal carrying him towards the stairs.

He tried to ignore how Piers's head rolled up against his chest, lips pressing against his shirt as he snuggled himself closer. And he made sure to be careful of his tail as he laid the boy down on the bed in the guest room and covered him with the blankets, staring at the slightly parted lips as he sighed out shifting a bit on his back.

He was probably still healing up from the injury earlier. The warm meal in his belly was probably just too much for him. Then again with how skinny he was, when was the last time he'd had a decent meal? And the tuna from earlier didn't count.

Chris turned to leave the room before he was stopped by the pull on his shirt. He looked down seeing the hazel eyes staring up at him through partly slit lids tiredly. The thing that stopped him was the hand that had slipped out from under the blanket and was holding onto his shirt.

"Chris…?"

That sound was a mixture of fear and worry coming from that single word and eating at Chris's heart. It wasn't something Chris was used to hearing and it seemed more like it was something subconscious coming from the Semi. Turning around, Chris rested his hand on his head unable to help himself as he lightly rubbed behind his ears to calm him down.

"You're safe here," Chris said softly watching the eyes closing again as Piers fell asleep once more. "Just relax." The hand loosened on his shirt freeing him though Chris didn't make to walk away just yet. "I'm right down the hall if you need me." He felt protective of the boy, wasn't even sure what made such a powerful creature have such a moment of insecurity. He needed to find out more about Piers, about who had been keeping him captive. It was possible that person had more of the Semi being held against their will. Whoever it was, they needed to be found and put behind bars as soon as possible.

But it wasn't something the BSAA handled. This was more something for the regular police. So for now all he could do was support Piers until he could handle himself on his own two feet. He could easily have sent him to one of the Semi aid centers. But he had a feeling the kid wouldn't agree to go there. Bad enough he couldn't handle being in a grocery store without glaring at everyone there.

Rubbing at the back of his head, Chris headed off to his room to rest. He took a quick shower to wash himself of the day's adventure before slipping into a pair of boxers and diving under the covers of his warm bed. He was sure Leon would have a million and one questions for him tomorrow. Might as well prepare his mind for it. Maybe he knew more about the Semi.

TBC…

And that's it for that chapter. I'd say more but I don't know what to say?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: I was out of town for a week. But this should make up for the missed posted. Double posting this weekend! ^^

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 03

This whole waking up cause something's off thing was really starting to be a regular for Chris. Three days in a two day period seemed more than a little uncommon to him. First it had been waking up to find a bleeding Semi snuggling in his warm bed. The second was the time he'd jolted awake while falling asleep in the chair watching over the injured Semi. And now, this time….

Chris hadn't moved yet as he stared down at Piers snuggled up against him. It was obvious he must have snuck into his bed during the night because he sure hadn't been there when Chris first went to sleep. His short, brown tail was moving noticeable under the sheets, ears flickering as he breathed softly in rest. He looked comfortable considering he'd invited himself to stay in the bed with him. Chris thought about waking him and kicking him from the bed but instead he found his hand reaching out rubbing at the soft ears gently petting behind them. Chris reached over with his free hand to tap the three-way light on putting it on its lowest setting so it was enough to see but not enough to blind him.

Piers gave a low grunt, the ears flickering more as he scooted closer snuggling up against Chris's chest like it was the perfect pillow. It made Chris tense up from the sudden response, his eyes following the features of the sleeping face staring back up at him. Piers's touch seemed chilled to him but he didn't really mind it finding the cold hand resting on his bare chest comforting. He could honestly agree to finding Piers really adorable like this. It really wasn't a bad way to wake up. Piers made a content sound in his throat, his body rumbling slightly as his tail thumped up and down against the bed. The ear rubbing was probably a feeling he really enjoyed.

But as much as he didn't mind Piers laying up on him, he did need to get up and get ready for work. There was no way he was calling in again. He was sure Leon would hound him to no end by inviting himself over to supposedly checkup on him.

"Piers." He poked his finger against the soft cheek watching how Piers's face squinched up as he fought off trying to wake up. "Piers, I need my limbs back." Because yes…Piers literally was lying on top of about half of him by the time Chris had finished playing with his ears. Hazel eyes opened up staring at Chris sleepily. He looked confused as if he wasn't sure who he was looking at. But when his eyes finally did focus, they shot open at their widest as Piers sat up quickly looking down at Chris in shock.

He seemed startled by the revelation that he was in Chris's bed again, his eyes looking around the room as if he was trying to figure out how he got here from the guest room. By Chris's guess, he must have been looking for the warmth of a human body. His hands had been pretty chilled. It sounded like the only logical reason which was why Chris wasn't panicking. Piers was a Semi. They craved the warmth of human flesh because their own bodies were bad heat conductors.

Chris watched as Piers's eyes traveled back down to his again, not missing the flush of red in the Semi's cheeks as his ears drooped slightly on his head. "S-Sorry I…I didn't mean…I-I don't know how I got here." He didn't miss how the hazel eyes seemed to glance down at his bare chest before they shot away quickly and the cheeks seemed to glow redder.

"It's fine," Chris said in response chuckling slightly as he sat up. With the sheets having fallen away, he got a good look noticing that Piers was only wearing a white t-shirt. Not really a surprise considering most Semi hated pants since they restricted the movements of their tails. There were special clothes made for Semi wear but it wasn't like Chris had some lying around for use. The shirt was a little on the large side having slid off one shoulder leaving Chris eyeing the piece of exposed flesh.

He could honestly agree that Piers was very attractive. Granted he'd dated guys before, he could appreciate that one could look good. Chris found himself smiling a little as he stared up at him enjoying how red the blush of Piers's cheeks were as the Semi looked away, ears flattening down on his head in nervousness.

"I'll um…I'll see myself out," he said slipping from the bed. "Sorry for disturbing you." He didn't give Chris a chance to respond as he walked quickly from the room, the back of his shirt pushed up slightly by the swaying tail and exposing a small glimpse of a butt before the Semi disappeared from the room.

Chris blinked rubbing at his head as he stared towards the open door. Well that had been an interesting way to wake up. He felt fully rested despite still having thirty minutes of sleep time left. But he got up anyway, grumbling a bit as he rubbed at his chin. Should he shave? The nine o' clock shadow was starting to get a little on the straggly side. It'd only be a matter of time before someone mentioned it to him like he didn't know what was going on with his own face.

He couldn't push back going to work any further even though he really wanted to stay here and keep an eye on Piers. But then when he really thought about it, if the guy did steal anything it wasn't like he had anything of importance to him here. Granted the house itself was important to him. It used to belong to his parents before they'd been murdered at a time when he and Claire had been younger. He'd practically raised Claire up from a little child into the woman she was today. And in a way, even though Piers wasn't a child, he reminded him of that old nostalgic feeling of taking care of someone.

It didn't take him long to get dressed for work, keys in hand as he walked down the dark hallway familiar with the path of items that littered the walls. He was surprised the Semi had made it through this mess without tripping and falling. Stopping in front of the guest room, Chris cracked the door open peering into the bedroom at the lump lying on the bed. He wasn't sure if Piers was sleep or not but he tried talking anyway to see if he'd get a response.

"Piers?" No spoken words but he saw the ears flicker at the sound of his voice. He had a feeling that Piers was lying there in the dark staring right at him, but with the lack of light Chris couldn't see him. "I'm getting ready to head to work. I suggest staying inside so those guys don't find you." He frowned slightly walking inside moving his large feet carefully over the wooden floor as he stopped beside the bed. "Remember, there's some food downstairs in the fridge. You have free reign of the house so don't be afraid to use anything you might need."

He fought off the urge to reach out and rub behind those ears, catching sight of the Semi's head nodding slightly before he turned heading back to the door. "Get some sleep," he said closing the door behind him leaving Piers there in solitude. He wasn't sure if Piers would stay here or if he'd disappear at the earliest opportunity. The wound from yesterday must have healed up pretty well since he hadn't seen Piers holding his arm as much lately. He knew Semi were fast healers but somehow this seemed a little extreme. And for a guy with barely any meat on him, he moved around without the slightest show of weakness. It made Chris wonder what he'd be like at hundred percent.

Right, he might as well get to work. He'd be early but it'd give him time to deal with Leon's three million questions game. Wait, wasn't there a feline Semi that worked in the next department? He could probably ask her about Piers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Chris! Morning! So you going to tell me what happened yesterday? Did you find a new girlfriend or something? Stayed up all night drinking and got drunk? Come on, man, spill the beans!"

He gave Leon his best "calm the fuck down" look before he sat down at his desk starting to unlock his draws. "This is only for your ears," Chris said looking around their tiny office like there was another soul in the room. This was Chris's personal office granted Leon seemed to like making it a habit of hanging out in Chris's instead of going to his own. The door was closed so he didn't have to worry about anyone eavesdropping on their conversation. He really didn't want to let everyone know about Piers. Hell, he was still trying to figure things out himself. "…A Semi broke into my house yesterday morning."

"What?!" Leon almost dropped the coffee he was holding, his body half sitting on Chris's desk using it for a chair instead of the perfectly good one sitting right next to him. His eyes were wide, staring at Chris like he'd just heard they ran out of his favorite hair spray. "Did you call the cops?!"

"…No…I…uh…" Chris sighed looking up at Leon guiltily. "I'm letting him stay in my house."

"Chris, are you insane?!" Leon slammed the coffee mug down on the desk, ignoring Chris's frown at the spills left around it as he glared at his coworker and friend. "This Semi breaks into your house and you just tell him he can stay?"

"He was bleeding," Chris said returning his eyes to the heated ones staring back at him. "I couldn't just kick him out and let him bleed to death on the front lawn." Chris sighed pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes as he leaned back in the chair suddenly feeling tired. "Some guys were chasing him…and it seems like his only escape was through my window." He looked up again seeing the heat dying down in Leon's eyes not that he was calming down. "He has marks on his wrists, his ankles, and his neck like he'd been held in captivity for a while. I honestly believe these guys are still looking for him. And besides that, he's having some memory issues. He doesn't remember anything about where he came from or who those guys were."

"Then you should have taken him to the police or to a hospital or something." Well he couldn't really argue with that. He could have…or maybe he really should have. The police would at least be able to help protect him from whoever was trying to capture him. "Or is there another reason for why you're keeping him?" Leon's eyebrow lifted up curiously.

"…He's cute."

Leon blinked at him. "…What?"

Chris didn't turn his eyes away as he kept staring back at him. "I said he's cute. He reminds me of a puppy. So I'm keeping him." Leon probably would have taken him seriously if it weren't for the small smirk on his lips after he said the words.

"Chris…." Leon shook his head slowly. "Fine, I won't push the choices you're making. You're a grown man so you can do what you want. But I won't be satisfied until I meet the guy." Because Chris knew the female Semi he was planning to see this morning enjoyed playing mind games with Leon. It explained why he wasn't very trusting of Semi, though he didn't really hate them. Speaking of which….

"Fine, I'll introduce you to him after work. Now if you're done snooping into my off duty business, try getting some work done on that case." He got up, leaving Leon complaining in his office about the case before he went out into the hallway heading for the next department. Several people said hi to him in the hallway as he passed back a simple greeting in return. The Semi he came to look for was head of the forensic department, which was good when they needed an analysis. He rarely ever volunteered to take samples there though Leon usually got excited about doing it. Maybe so he could try and get a rise out of the Semi which always seemed to backfire on him?

"Ada Wong." The named Semi turned around looking at Chris with a small smirk on her lips, her cat ears twitching and her tail swaying behind her with little regards to those passing by.

"Chris Redfield," she said leaning back against the counter in the middle of the room and folding her arms over her chest. "Rare to see you here. Something you need me to look into?"

"Actually…" He frowned rubbing behind his head. The Semi didn't mind wearing the tight dresses that insinuated her body. She knew she looked good and she took advantage of it. Not to say she wasn't smart because she was brilliant…especially since she had Leon wrapped around her little finger. Since she worked for BSAA, she was well protected by the laws and the rights. Granted, all Semi were protected under law…but it didn't mean there weren't people out there doing dirty things to them. "I have something more personal I need to ask you."

She stared at him for a moment, her expression unreadable before she tilted her head to the side back towards a room behind her. "Come on. We'll talk in my office." She wasn't the only one around as her employees were looking at them from the corner of their eyes watching them as they disappeared into the room. Honestly, it felt like they were wishing death on him with how hard they were glaring seeing as it was well know how protective they were of their lead person. So he didn't really relax until the door was closed and the blinds on the windows were shut. "So," Ada started off turning around and staring at him frowning. "What did you want to ask me?"

"…Do you eat apples?"

"…Is that supposed to be some kind of a joke?" She asked resting a hand on her hip and staring at him like she was lecturing him. "I swear you're as bad as your Boy Scout friend. Don't tell me he's rubbing off on you now?"

"I'm actually being completely serious," Chris said staying by the door. He wasn't planning on taking long with this. "There's currently a Semi roaming around in my house right now." At the look she gave him he explained it all. Piers's lacking memories. The guys that chased him. His wound. And the fact that he doesn't act like the typical Semi. She actually seemed amused by how shocked Chris was at finding the kid eating the apple and wanting a medium well done steak.

"I wouldn't worry so much about that," she said laughing. "What you're thinking about is the stereotypical concept of a Semi. Just because we resemble say cats and dogs, doesn't mean we eat like them." She smirked staring at him. "For instance, I like to eat a lot of fruits and vegetables. I'm not even really that fond of meat. Too stringy for my taste."

"Well…then what about the part where Semi need human heat to stay warm?" He was a little embarrassed by it but he told her about how he'd found Piers bleeding in his bed and how he'd found him this morning snuggled up against him.

"Well that part is true to an extent." She walked over to one of her cabinets opening it up to let him see inside. "We do get cold rather easily. But it's not that we need humans to stay warm. Electric blankets and heaters work just as fine." She pulled out the heater she kept with her at work sitting it on her desk. "But luckily I rarely need this since they keep it hot in my office. So my suggestion would be to get him something to keep him warm so he isn't sneaking into your bed when he's cold." Well he didn't really mind Piers sneaking in to sleep in his bed, but he didn't want Piers waking up every time he got cold.

"Thanks. You've been a big help." He started to open the door to leave but Ada's voice stopped him.

"By the way." He looked over his shoulder at her watching her tail slowly swaying behind her. "We're working an interesting case right now. Apparently someone out there's running around killing Semi." She frowned at that. "Normally I'd be out there working the case myself but my supervisors aren't hearing it saying it's too dangerous. So…be careful." She walked around her desk taking a seat behind it before looking up at Chris again. "I'll fill you in on updates as we get them."

"Thanks." Frowning he left out of the office, ignoring the forensic staff as he headed back for his own department. The words stayed with him after he'd heard them. There was no way he was letting Piers leave with some madman running around killing his kind. It wouldn't hurt to train Piers in how to defend himself if something did happen. God forbid someone break in while Chris wasn't there and do something to his new charge.

He'd wait until after work to think more into it. For right now, he had to focus on the job in front of him and the Umbrella case that he and Leon had been working on for months now with no leads. The Umbrella Corporation did good to hide their evidence at the crime scene. The victims had their skin completely melted off their bodies leaving only bones in their place. In fact, the only leads they had that the company might be involved was the small paper balled up by the victims that when uncurled had the symbol of an umbrella similar to the corporations. But even that wasn't enough to say they did it. It was just groundless speculation on the fact that Umbrella has had many complaints against them in the past. But regardless of who did it, Chris was going to find the killer.

TBC…

Because Ada is just too perfect as a cat person. XD


	4. Chapter 4

My Pet Peeve 04

"Be nice," Chris said looking back at Leon and glaring. They were standing in front of his door thanks to his promise that he'd let Leon meet the Semi. To be honest, he wasn't even sure if Piers was even still here. The kid could have left by now, disappeared completely out of Chris's life. Even if they'd only know each other for a day, the thought wasn't something Chris wanted to think about. He actually liked Piers. The kid amused him in a way he hadn't felt in a long time, especially waking up to the sight of the other snuggling against him this morning. "The kid's already been through a lot."

"Don't worry so much," Leon said sighing behind him and shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just here to observe him." Granted he knew that Leon didn't really trust Piers. He'd had enough dealing with Ada so the thought of Semi at all wasn't in the highest regard. He just figured that Piers would be the same way. But Chris knew better. Piers was differently in every regard, from his taste for medium well steak to his enjoying the taste of apples while talking with that sassy personality.

"Just…don't get him agitated." If he's here…. Taking out his keys, he reached down unlocking the door and pushed it open. The first thing he saw was that the pile of junk he'd had gathered by the door was completely gone. His eyes followed the trail of the hallway that was completely clear of the garbage he normally just tossed aside as he walked in. For a moment he thought that maybe he was in the wrong house. But then he could smell the fresh pine of the cleaning products that had been used here recently.

Grumbling, he took his time going inside, letting his eyes wander around. "Piers!" Nothing. He didn't hear anything in response and started to rub behind his head as he glanced around. The kitchen was completely spotless. Dirty dishes that originally had been piled up on the counters and in the sink were now cleaned and put away as if they'd never been. There were two dishes simmering on low on the stove that smelled delicious to his nose. Spaghetti? That's what it smelled like.

His study had been tidied up, papers piled up in stacks on his desk for easy access. He grunted walking over expecting everything to be mixed up only to be surprised by how each thing was separated into categories, much like how his disorganized system had been before. Important cases, incomplete cases, cases he wanted to look more into, cases that were completed. Chris glanced back at Leon watching the other looking around in awe before he gave a whistle.

"I haven't even met the guy yet and I think I already like him," Leon said grinning at him.

"Shut up, he probably just got bored," Chris said grumbling really wanting to grab a smoke. But after all the work that had been put into cleaning this place, he'd feel bad for smoking inside right now. He headed upstairs, not having to struggle past magazines and pizza boxes since they were all missing. He checked inside the guest room seeing it empty before he frowned. Had Piers cleaned everything then left? Maybe it was his way of saying thanks? "I don't think he's here."

"…No, I doubt he'd have left food cooking on the stove if he was going to leave." Leon was right. It meant that Piers was somewhere in the house. Chris checked the bathroom next. It was empty…but man was it clean. He couldn't see a speck of dirty on it. So there was only one place left that he could be at.

"Wait downstairs for me," he told Leon. "I'll be down in just a second." Leon lifted a brow but he didn't question it as he walked off heading down the steps. Chris turned his attention towards his bedroom door before he forced his feet to walk. He moved quietly, pushing the door open slowly as he slipped inside. His suspicion was right, but it wasn't the way he expected to find the kid.

The poor guy had collapsed on his bed and fallen asleep from exhaustion. He was half lying on it, a mask around his face to help block out the dust and a feather duster in hand that looked ready to fall to the floor from lose fingers. He was wearing Chris's old fatigues and military shirt, his butt outlined perfectly in those pants making Chris clear his throat and look away. Had the guy cleaned up the whole day? He was still healing right? He'd literally worn himself out.

The tail flickered slightly behind him before settling down on the bed again. Chris walked over to the bed quietly, his hand reaching down and gently rubbing behind the other's puppy ears, listening to the sigh that escaped plush lips as Piers slide his head closer into the fingers.

"Piers, wake up." Maybe it was the sound of his voice or maybe it was the fact that Piers was already starting to awaken, but hazel eyes finally opened up as they flickered up to Chris tiredly. He slowly pushed himself to sit up, his eyes glancing around tiredly before finally settling on Chris in front of him.

"Did I…fall asleep?" He asked, rubbing at an eye sleepily. He looked worn. Chris didn't blame him. He didn't even like cleaning his own house. Hence, why it'd looked like a dump pile before.

"Yeah, you did," Chris said finding himself smiling down at him. "Looks like you've been busy while I was gone."

"…I didn't want to freeload. I wanted to help somehow." Piers frowned looking up at him before slowly sliding out of the bed. "If I intruded on your privacy then I'm sorry. But you said you were too busy to clean so I figured I could help in doing that since I wasn't doing anything else. Besides, you told me I had free reign of anything I needed to use so…."

"No, you did well," Chris said watching Piers's eyes slide closed as he rubbed behind his ears again. "Come downstairs. I have a friend who wants to meet you."

Piers frowned slightly before he slowly nodded his head. He didn't look too happy about there being a guest there, but he didn't voice any complaint. Walking to the door, Chris paused to wait on Piers to move before he headed down the steps. Leon was busy looking around the living room at the pictures and antique furniture he probably never got to see before because of the area being nothing but a clutter.

Leon's eyes turned to them as they came in, widening slightly when he saw Piers standing behind Chris. Piers seemed to feel the eyes and frowned looking over at Leon, his ears twitching already with agitation.

"You must be Piers," Leon said holding his hand out to him. Piers just let his eyes look down at the hand before his hazel eyes traveled back up. Leon just chuckled pulling the hand back not looking offended by the action. Semi were known not to be very trusting of new people. So why did Piers seem to grow on Chris so quickly? "So you cleaned up this big lug's place huh? You have no idea how long it's looked like that!"

"It wasn't a big deal," Piers said shrugging his shoulders. The nonchalant attitude towards Chris's living habits made the big lug smile slightly. "By the way," and the attention of those hazel eyes were on him again. "I made dinner. It's just spaghetti. I hope that's fine."

"That's good," Chris said smiling bigger as he reached out rubbing behind Piers's ears again missing the redness that seemed to grow in Piers's cheeks. "Want to go check on it while I talk to Leon?" Piers nodded his head, glancing at Leon suspiciously before he left from the room, his tail swaying behind him.

"He is…something," Leon said watching the young male walking out of the living room.

"He's a good kid." Chris turned his head looking at his partner.

"He's something," Leon repeated again with a smirk. "But seeing him cleaning up your dirty house is a good thing."

"Hey…"

"But…can he be trusted?" The look on Leon's face turned serious as he stared at him. "You hardly know him. I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"It's not like we're dating or anything," Chris said frowning at him. "He's just staying here until he can figure out what to do."

Leon stared at him for a moment before he gave a laugh. "You're right. Guess I just get paranoid when you start acting nice to people so suddenly. I mean…after what happened with Jill-"

"That's in the past," Chris said quickly. He didn't like talking about it, about her. It was still a touchy subject to him, something he blamed himself for since he could have prevented her leaving if he'd only cleaned himself up. "I'm not looking for a relationship right now, man or woman. So relax." Yeah, Leon knew his preferences lied with both sexes. He didn't have a problem with it though. Chris did have a boyfriend before he'd met Jill. Though that obviously hadn't worked out either.

"Alright, Alright." Leon held his hands up in defeat. "I know when I need to stay out of it. So how long is he staying here for?"

"…I'm not sure. He's having memory issues right now."

"…And yet he knows how to cook and clean like it's second nature." At the look Chris gave him, Leon just shook his head. "Anyway, are we eating dinner or what?"

"I don't remember inviting you in to eat," Chris said before he smirked. "But if Piers is willing to give you some, then that's ok."

"Well it smells good so I hope he doesn't mind," Leon said laughing. "I just better not find any fur in my food."

"He's not shedding…I think," Chris said frowning. He wondered if Semi used special types of shampoo or was just regular shampoo good enough. Well he didn't seem to be having any problems with regular shampoo just yet. "Besides, I talked to Ada today. She said I need to get to know him more. I guess I shouldn't look at him as a Semi but as just another person…just a different type of person."

"I'd take everything Ada said with a grain of salt. That woman can lie her way around a veteran attorney and still get her way."

Chris laughed at the words. "Just because she doesn't like you doesn't mean she doesn't like the rest of us." He sobered staring towards the kitchen, a frown lifting to his lips again. "She told me something interesting. About a case she's working on involving the killing of Semi. It seems like someone's been targeting them lately…and I'm wondering if maybe Piers had been one of them."

"…It means you'll need to be careful. Maybe it'd be a good idea to keep him monitored with protection." Chris nodded though he was only half listening. He didn't want just anyone taking care of Piers. The boy was starting to become an important part of his life. He did want to know more about him, to learn about the things he liked and those he hated. But he didn't want to leave him alone if there was a chance of someone breaking in and trying to kill him.

He led them from the living room to the kitchen watching as Piers put the last plate on the table. His ears flickered as he looked up seeing the two of them before he walked back into the kitchen. "You guys are welcome to sit and start eating. I'm just getting the garlic bread out of the oven."

"…It's like he's your little house wife," Leon said laughing out loud. It probably didn't help that Piers was wearing one of Chris's old aprons around his waist like he was a chef. It was even worse with the whole "kiss the chef," on the front of it that made Chris redden slightly at the thought. Those lips just seemed to beg to be kissed, though he didn't even know if Piers liked men. But he wasn't trying to get into a relationship, even if he did find Piers to be somewhat irresistible.

"If you're going to eat, then sit," Piers said, his eyes mostly on Leon when he said that as he frowned. He didn't look happy to see Leon still there but he didn't complain or tell him to go away. Semi were known to be somewhat territorial. It seemed to be the case for Piers anyway as he seemed to frown the closer that Leon stood to him. So considering that Chris was part of the territory, it was obvious that Piers was becoming very protective of him. At least that's how he saw it anyway. "Otherwise you're free to leave."

"Whoa whoa, take it easy. I'll sit." Leon took a seat at one of the chairs at the table, his eyes staying focused on Piers. "Though I didn't realize this was your house."

"It…it's not," Piers said frowning, his ears wilting slightly to show his frustration. "However, I don't need you trying to mock me just because I'm a Semi." He seemed to stare at Leon in challenge. Chris swore the fangs were probably out. "Otherwise, we can take this outside."

"Calm down, Piers," Chris said. Instantly the angry look in Piers's eyes disappeared as he looked at Chris before glancing away and walking into the kitchen to get the bread. "And you." He looked at Leon when he said that getting an innocent look in surprise. "Quit trying to get a rise out of him."

"Sorry," Leon said chuckling as he smirked. "Just realizing that he's…cute as you put it. I can't help it." Chris looked over to where he watched Piers pulling the break out, his face twisted up at the smoke hitting his face. He smiled watching him catching the eyes that glanced up at him and looked away quickly in surprise before he looked at Chris again out the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah…he is." Leon looked at him with lifted brows but he didn't ask him anything else that night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chris found an old heater in the hallway closet remembering buying one when the heater went out one winter. Not just that but he also got extra blankets for Piers just in case the other woke up in the middle of the night still cold. All of these were taken to the guest room, the blankets piled up on the bed and the heater plugged in and sitting on the desk next to the bed.

Piers was watching him from the chair, his eyes staring out of curiosity and amusement at the four blankets and the heater. Getting it hooked up, Chris looked at him before clearing his throat and just rubbing behind his neck. "Just in case you get cold," he said looking up at Piers. "I hear Semi get really cold."

"Yeah, I guess that one is actually true," Piers said shoving his hands into the fatigues as he stood. "Maybe I'll stop sneaking into your room and interrupting your sleep." He glanced at Chris when he said that. Chris just cleared his throat glancing away from the watching eyes.

"It's not a problem," Chris said looking at him. "Wherever you feel comfortable sleeping. It doesn't matter."

"I saw a bit about the place you work for while I was cleaning," Piers said sitting down on the bed fluffing the pillow. "You work for the BSAA right?"

"Yeah," Chris said glancing around the room, anything for a distraction from those eyes. "I'm the captain for Alpha team. We investigate where things get weird and out of the ordinary. Basically, men using bioterrorism to try and bring chaos to the world."

"It sounds like it would be fun," Piers said leaning forward on the bed and staring up at him. "Can I come with you tomorrow?"

Chris blinked turning his head to stare at him. "Uh well…it's not really…I don't know if…." But he paused in thinking about what Ada had said about someone coming around trying to kill Semi. He remembered Leon mentioning getting someone to protect him. Well…what if he just took him to the office? The team wouldn't mind helping keep an eye on him. "That's fine. If you don't mind waking up early."

"I don't mind," Piers said quickly, looking more excited than Chris thought he should be. "Just come wake me up!" That's if he didn't end up in his bed again by morning.

"Alright. First thing in the morning."

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: A bit late...like a week. But it's done!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 05

He wasn't even startled this time when he woke up to find the Semi snuggled up against him. Confused? Yeah. But not startled. Once again the Semi was curled up beside him, sleeping away as if it were just the most natural thing to do. Was he still cold? Maybe the heater was broken? Maybe the blankets just didn't add up to the electric type that Chris didn't own. He frowned easing himself carefully out of the bed to not wake his charge as he headed down to the guest room.

Nope. The heater was working, at full blast too. The room felt like a sauna from how hot it was inside. If the Semi wasn't cold, then why did he still sneak into Chris's bed? Maybe his bed was just that much more comfortable? Yeah that could be it. After all, Piers did pass out on his bed yesterday after he'd cleaned the whole house. So maybe he'd trade out beds tonight and let Piers sleep in his room while he took the guest room bed. Maybe there were a lot of loose springs in the mattress that needed to be taken care of.

When he got back to his bedroom, the Semi was sitting up frowning and looking around once more confused about not being in his bed. He didn't seem as surprised though, as if he was getting used to the fact that he never woke up where he fell asleep at. It didn't stop the blush from showing up on his face though when he found Chris standing by the door wearing only his boxers. Did half naked bodies really bother him that much? It wasn't like he wasn't walking around wearing only a t-shirt for sleepwear. How had he managed to wear those combat pants anyway? Well, Chris was more than willing to make some adjustments in the pants so he could wear them with his tail. Hell, he couldn't have Piers walking around with sagging pants could he? Not everyone should be allowed to see such a cute butt.

"Sleep well?" Chris asked, smirking a bit when he saw the Semi perk up some, his ears shooting straight up on his head.

"I um…I-I guess I…snuck in again."

"I guess that bed must be uncomfortable."

"Y-Yeah…" Piers looked up at him looking relieved for the answer. Chris didn't miss how the eyes seemed to travel over his muscled frame, traveling over bulging biceps and unintentionally flexing pecs. "Yeah, I think that's it." Chris didn't miss the pink tongue that came out to lick at plush lips.

"Anyway," Chris said looking away. "Go get dressed. We'll leave in thirty minutes." He got a quick ok as Piers climbed out of the bed, walking past him to leave from the room. Christ had to resist the urge to reach out and fondle the butt being seen thanks to the tail.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"…Chris?"

"…What?"

Leon frowned at Chris as he stood in front of him. "What is he doing here?" Glancing back, Chris looked up seeing Piers sitting on the edge of his desk, lifting a brow as he looked at the two of them like he completely belonged there. He had the heater sitting beside him, blowing on him to keep him warm against the chill in Chris's office.

"…I'm keeping an eye on him," Chris said looking at Leon again like it was the easier answer to the problem. Leon came in the rest of the way, closing the door behind him as he glared at Chris. He came close, missing the narrowed eyes of the Semi staring at him as he whispered.

"…Didn't you say you'd get him protection?"

"Yeah…that's what this is."

"…This is BSAA, Chris. We don't have time to babysit a lost pup."

"If you consider what it is we do, this is the safest place he can be."

"That doesn't mean you can just-"

"I can hear you guys, you know." Both heads turned looking at the Semi staring back at them, his ears flickering as he frowned at them as if somehow reminding them of his extra sensitive ears. There was question in his eyes when he looked at Chris, considering he'd never told him that he was in danger aside from what happened on his own. But when he turned his hazel eyes on Leon, he narrowed his gaze again at him. "I can fight, if that's what you're worried about. I can take you on right now if you want."

Chris glanced over at Piers at his words, frowning slightly. Fight…did it mean he remembered something about himself? Was he a trained fighter or was it something from childhood? He'd have to ask him more about it later.

"That's not the thing I'm worried about," Leon said sounding too much like he was trying to defend himself from the onslaught. He looked like he was having a hard time of saying what was on his mind until Chris sighed giving in to the glance his way as he turned looking up at Piers. Honestly, when had the Semi slid so close that he was practically nose to nose with Chris.

"Piers uh…" Rubbing at his head, Chris looked away taking a step back to give them space and to hopefully make the scented smell of a freshly bathed Piers disappear from his nose. It didn't work. "Could you…stand outside for a moment? I need to talk to Leon privately." He literally didn't think that Piers would do it, not with how hard he was staring at him but the young Semi finally moved easily sliding off the table to land on the his feet. With how hard he was glaring at Leon, it was surprising he hadn't just jumped on the guy and tore his throat out. For a moment, Chris really thought that he might do just that.

But with a huff, Piers moved walking past Leon shouldering past him roughly even smacking him with his tail before he was out the door closing it behind him none too gently. The room was silent after his exit, Leon's eyes staring towards the door before they turned landing on Chris as a brow lifted up. "Angry much?"

Chris didn't say anything in response, grumbling and trying to figure out why Piers had it in for Leon. Maybe it was just something about Leon that made Semi not like him. Maybe he had too much cologne or hair spray in his hair that was getting to them. Because he sure as hell had never seen Piers get that frustrated before. Especially since usually he looked at Chris with that softer, gentler look.

"You know what I'm about to say, don't you?"

Chris gave him an innocent look at the words before he gave his answer. "No. Why not enlighten me?"

"We can't keep him here," Leon said frowning. "Semi or not, what we do is classified information not meant to get into public eye. He shouldn't have even been in this office at all."

"He's in danger, Leon," Chris said walking to the other side of his desk staring at the piles of paperwork stacked neatly on the side as if wishing it would all just disappear. Like he didn't have this crap enough at home. "I'm not leaving him alone."

"This isn't some sort of shelter, Chris." Leon walked over slamming his fist down on the desk, trying to get the older male to listen to his words. "We can't just bring people in whenever we feel like it. Unless he's part of BSAA or at least one of the other departments here, he can't just…no…wait…what is that look?" Chris didn't even realize he was smirking until he heard Leon's faltering words. "Y-You can't be planning on…"

"Let's see if he likes the idea of joining the BSAA then." Leon's open mouth gape stared back at him but he didn't wait to hear his complaint as he called out loudly with his bellowing voice. "Piers!" Almost instantly, the door opened, the young Semi peeking his head in with a frown before he slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

"You don't have to yell, I can hear you." His ears flickered as if to show how sensitive they were as he walked into the room coming to stand beside Chris, his eyes watching Leon suspiciously. What could he be suspicious of?

"Piers…how would you like to join the BSAA?" The head whipped around so quick that Chris literally took a step back at the reaction.

"You…you really mean it?" Though the rest of his face didn't show it, his eyes seemed to shine with the excitement that his body felt, shown also by the tail that was wagging quickly behind him much like a happy puppy. "You'll let me join BSAA?"

"…You do know what kind of organization this is, right kid?" Leon asked the question, the hazel eyes turning on him as the Semi frowned.

"I know enough," Piers said moving back over to the desk to take his customary seat on the edge of the table. "BSAA. Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. More or less, you take care of the underhanded dirt that scums try to plague the world with. Things like genetic experiments, biohazard chemicals, bio weapons, that kind of stuff."

"…Well you know the basics to it at least," Leon said giving a sigh. He didn't question how Piers even knew this much, though he did pass a look off to Chris before he walked towards the door. "Fine, I'll agree to it if he can pass the training course. And that's the only way I'll agree to it." He gave Chris a look when he looked back at him before he slipped out of the room.

Leon was leaving it up to him to make sure Piers could really handle this, that he was ready for this. He'd make sure though, make sure that it was really something Piers could grip. "You said you could fight, right?"

"Yeah," Piers said looking over at him.

"Do you remember fighting in the past?"

"I…" Piers faltered here, his eyes gaining a distant look to them before they sharpened looking up at Chris. "I remember a little…not much. I remember running with some people…using my hands and feet to defend myself. I remember using a gun." He held his hands up in front of him like he was holding a weapon, though from the pose and position of his fingers Chris knew it wasn't just any kind of gun. "Looking through a scope…breathing slow…calculating speed, time, wind, the target…. I can remember it like it was yesterday." Piers lowered his hands slowly, letting his eyes slowly rise up to look at Chris. "But I don't remember anything else involving it…I can't see any of the people I'm running with, just that they're there. And my body's starting to get a little restless…like this was something I was born to do. To fight."

"Born to fight…" Chris rubbed at his lips in thought before he gave a brief nod of his head. Muscle memory. It might actually help Piers to remember more about himself if he started doing the things he was used to doing. Granted he did love how well Piers could clean a house, he didn't seem like the type made for maid duties. Something about him, the way he held himself just reminded him of a soldier. But then maybe that just had to do with him being a Semi.

Chris walked to the door, opening it as he looked back at Piers. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Training," Chris said walking out hearing the Semi following behind him. "In order to be able to join the BSAA, you have to pass the training course." He glanced towards Leon's office, seeing the other male's head bent over paperwork that was probably to the current case they were working on. They needed more leads. Right now, with the limited amount of information they had, they couldn't move forward with the investigation, a.k.a. send in a team to eradicate the mess of whatever bastard group Umbrella was creating. He might have been the only one besides Leon that believed that Umbrella was behind the recent attacks, but with no solid proof they couldn't make a move against them.

"What exactly is in the training course?"

"Things to test endurance, stamina, speed, and strength, all of which you will need high levels of to even survive with the BSAA." Right now his team was outside in the field doing their own ritual training. He wanted his team to stay in shape, to be prepared for the worst even if the training could never compare to the real world horrors. He wondered how Piers would react once he saw a real B.O.W. Most of Chris's new recruits had frozen up in fear at the first sight of those unnatural monsters, some even pissed their pants. It was the true test, the real test to see if you could handle the fight or if you had to pull out.

Alpha Team was the team under Chris's leadership. It was the job of Alpha team to handle all the on hands, dirty work. Kill as many B.O.W. as you could then return home to live another day. Though sometimes there were causalities of friendly fire or a soldier wandering off and being killed by a hidden enemy. Some just went missing only later to be found dead by some form of torturous attack. Usually, Chris wasn't involved in the researching of potential groups that could be enemies. He left that for Leon and his team. But in this particular case, he'd been involved. Because it involved something personal to him, the death of someone he'd considered his mentor for years. Albert Wesker. The murder had been the fault of Umbrella, though he didn't have enough information to prove it. It's why it was his longest going investigation and why he was so involved in it.

Though Leon was considered his partner, they did best when they worked separately. Leon manned Bravo Team sending his teams out to lead investigations and sometimes going out himself to find clues that could lead to their target. It wasn't their job to destroy, just to search.

Ada handled Delta Team, the team sent in last to clean up the mess of dead bodies while leaving the place as if it'd never been touched. They handled forensics and research to help find cures to the many viruses the enemy has thus far created. The B.O.W. bodies they brought back were always quarantined allowing only for those with the highest immunity and full body coverage to be allowed inside to perform their autopsies. Then once they finished what they needed with the bodies, they were taken to a disposal unit to be burned until there was nothing left.

Then there was Charlie Team…which Chris preferred not to think about. It was run by Jill Valentine, the woman he'd dated for two years until recently. They handled the press, wiping away the evidence from the public eye. They spoke to powerful people, obtained warrants, and were literally the "let's go," group that gave them the access to rush into an enemy stronghold and take down their leader. Without Charlie Team, Alpha wouldn't be able to move, not without trouble anyway. Though sometimes Chris could bypass that little obstacle, being one of the founders of the BSAA after all.

"Here," Chris said stopping them in front of the training room. They'd gotten a few eyes staring at them, the rareness of a Semi inside the department aside from Ada, being the only other Semi ever seen there before. It wasn't that Semi weren't allowed there. On the contrary, the BSAA would love to have more Semi recruits considering their faster speed and better senses. But Semi usually tended to want to stay away from violence if they could. Ada just happened to be one of those rare cases that actually enjoyed this kind of work…and probably Piers if things worked out ok. "This is where the training will take place. I'll give you a week to get used to things here before the final test."

"What exactly are you going to have me do?" Piers asked. There wasn't any suspicion to the question. He just literally wanted to know his task.

"Simple things," Chris said heading inside. They could hear shots being fired off from some of the rooms. Chris glanced back at him. Piers didn't even seem to be bothered by the loudness of the guns blasting away not voicing a single complaint as if he were accustomed to the sound. And considering that it was possible he could use a sniper rifle which could literally rack your whole body with shakes, it must have been the case. If so, where did he learn to shoot?

"I'll watch you train for an hour to see how you're doing then let you train on your own while I take care of things in the office." Piers just gave him a nod, his attentive eyes staring up at him waiting for more instructions. He seemed to follow orders well, almost like he was accustomed to it. Grunting, Chris grabbed a sniper rifle before leading them out the side door to the shooting range. From here, he could some of Alpha team going through their training as well, running laps while some were practicing on their marksmanship. They took pride in their job.

"Here." Chris turned around handing Piers the gun pushing it in his hands. "See those targets over there?" He pointed to the targets far down the lane they stood in front of. "I want you to take them out as quickly as you can. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes, Chris."

"Captain."

"Hm?" Piers blinked looking up at him in confusion. "What?"

Chris reached up rubbing behind his head glancing down at him again. "Call me either sir or Captain when we're not at the house."

"Alright…Captain." It didn't stop the frown from appearing on Piers's face but instead of voicing any complaints, he turned looking down the lane at the targets waiting on him. "This feels really familiar to me." He started taking the safety off the rifle moving to lie down on the ground as he set the rifle up moving his face closer so he was looking through the scope. It all seemed reflective, something he was used to doing through repetitiveness. "Like I've done this a lot of times in the past." His whole body went still, time seeming to pass by slowly before the first shot was fired off. "But why did I do this? Exactly what have I been doing in my past to make me know this?"

The second fire shot off followed by a third and a fourth. It wasn't until the gun was empty that Piers finally looked up at him, staring into his own chocolate eyes before slowly pushing himself up to stand. Chris didn't have the answers he was looking for. He didn't even understand it himself. If Piers had learned this before, it still felt unnatural. Since when did Semi learn to use weapons to fight, to grow immune to the loud burst of a bullet from the barrel?

Chris walked over to the controls, pressing a button that pulled the targets closer for inspection. Perfect shots. Each shot perfectly hit dead center of the forehead with little effort at all from the Semi. A glance back showed the Semi standing there with a sort of blank look on his face before he shrugged his shoulders, hazel eyes turning to look up at Chris. "Walking, running, I can still shoot them perfectly. Even if they're running away or flying, it's no change to the fact that they're my target and must be eliminated." Something about the words bothered Chris. Exactly what did Piers mean by targets? It obviously didn't sound like it had anything to do with the dummy targets out on the lane.

"Let's practice a few more targets before we move on to the next thing." Because at this point in time, Piers had his full attention. Chris was going to sit there and watch him train, watch how he lined up each target in his sights before taking them out. He was going to try and figure out who Piers really was. Because even a Semi shouldn't be able to shoot this perfectly.

TBC…

Yeah I can see a lot of stuff happening in this story in the future.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: It should have just been a regular morning for Chris Redfield. He should have been just heading out for his usual every day job. So why did he wake up to find a certain puppy eared male in his bed?

Pairing: Nivanfield

Author's note: A bit late again x.x it might start taking me two weeks to push these out. Working four stories at one time is a lot. Dx

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

My Pet Peeve 06

"…I don't really remember why…all I remember was that these two guys chased me and one of them stabbed me. I think…I think I did something to one of them."

Those words were starting to come back to him now as Chris sat in his office stuck thinking about Piers and the show of skills from the hour Chris had spent with him down on the training field. He remembered Piers saying something like that back when he'd first gotten to really talk to the unconscious Semi after his first meal. The Semi had been talking about the attack on him…and probably about his retaliation to the attack. So had he killed someone? Just seriously hurt them? He hadn't sounded sure. Not that Chris was surprised considering that the guy was literally bleeding down the side.

Still, other things were starting to be a little weird in his mind too. The fact that there had been so much blood even though the only thing that Piers seemed to have suffered was a cut on the arm. Was it the blood of one of his pursuers? Was it his blood from another wound? If that was the case, why didn't he find that wound when he checked him? Why was the blood only on one side of his shirt? How could someone that looked like he'd been starved almost half to death have the strength to fight back? Who were his pursuers? How many? Why? Why were they pursuing him?

"Guess you won't mind if I just take this back then." The hand snaked down to the unopened soda on his desk before Chris reached out grabbing the wrist roughly earning a wince in response from Leon. "Geez, I was just kidding. You need to lighten up some, Chris."

"…Sorry," Chris said frowning half hesitating before he let the wrist go. He stared down at the unopened soda and sandwich tossed on the table in front of him. "When'd you get me this?"

"While you were sitting there all zoned out." Leon grinned down at him sitting his butt against the edge of the desk. "But seriously, what the hell are you thinking about so hard? Is it that Semi?"

"…." Well it wasn't like he wanted to mention all the crazy things going on in his head. "Have you found anything on Umbrella yet?"

"You're really letting this kid get to your head."

"I'm not."

"You are if you think changing the subject will make it go away." Leon actually plucked him on the forehead, ignoring the grumble of frustration from Chris as he rubbed at the small ache glaring up at him. "So you might as well spill your guts because I'm not leaving until I get all the juicy bits out of you." He looked smug when he said those words, his arms folding over his chest as he stared down at Chris. "So start talking."

"…How good would you assume your sniping skills are?"

Leon lifted a brow, surprised by the question before he rubbed at his smooth chin in thought. "I'd say…I'm not a bad shot with one."

"On moving targets?"

"Not perfect but more than above average."

"…I'd say I'm about the same on that as well." Chris leaned back in the chair, resting is arms behind his head as he stared up at his partner. "Then…how about moving targets while you're on the move too?"

"I wouldn't say I'd be a perfect shot seeing as the scope wouldn't be even at all with my target. I might hit him in the chest if I'm lucky. A head shot would be almost near impossible."

"That's what I thought too…till earlier."

"What do you mean?" Leon's attention was fully on him now, his body pushing away from the desk as he turned to look down at him, a frown starting to form on his face as his eyebrows clenched up slightly.

"…That kid…" Chris leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on the table as he stared up at Leon in return. "He used a sniper rifle like no one I've ever seen before. His accuracy is perfect…a headshot to every target. And he does it while walking…hell even a few times at a jog. And on moving targets."

"…Maybe the kid's just lucky."

"I was there with him for an hour and a half," Chris said standing to his feet. "He didn't miss a single target." Chris frowned before he moved walking over to the nearest window and cracking open the blinds looking out at the training field. He couldn't see the shooting range, not from his vantage point, but he could see his men out there running, some in the battle ring practicing hand to hand combat. He hadn't gotten to see Piers do that much yet but he had no doubts the Semi could handle it with no problem. "He kept mentioning training, that he did this with a bunch of others. I'm almost certain they must have all been Semi."

Chris turned around looking at Leon again realizing the man had been watching his back the whole time with a dubious look. "If you're thinking that there's a place that trains Semi, there's none that I know of…none openly known of anyway."

"I want to get Piers checked out by the medical team as well. If not today than at least tomorrow." Chris frowned slightly. "Those puncture wounds on his neck…even though it's healing quickly, I'm still curious about what he'd been injected with." He also wondered how often did Piers get injected. Maybe it'd been something done one time to knock him out. But what if it was something else? He wasn't even sure if Piers would agree to the medical visit.

Leon stared at him, a smirk starting to lift to his lips. "Puppies' should be taken to a veterinarian, not a doctor."

Chris rolled his eyes at him. "We have a medical team here that can take care of Semi too. Or did you forget that Ada Wong works for BSAA as well?"

"Heh." The mentioned name didn't bring good humor to Leon's eyes despite the short laugh. "That's one Semi that needs to be chained down and declawed."

"A pretty weird fetish you have there," the female voice said from the door, Leon turning quickly as the feline Semi made her way into the room, her heels clacking on the floor. She had her arms folded though her hand held a stack of papers that she tossed on Chris's desk before she looked up at the two men, smirking. "I hear your little Semi friend is trying to join the BSAA."

"He's going through the training now," Chris said nodding his head to confirm it, his eyes watching the little cat ears flicker. "If he passes the final test after the week long training, he's as good as in."

"Doesn't sound like he's having a lot of trouble with that at all," Ada said, an amused smirk lifting to her lips. "He's the talk of HQ." He'd figured as much even though it made him frown thinking about it. He'd barely even started the paperwork to officially get Piers into the training regimen and was really only letting him do the training to keep him from getting bored while Chris researched. Semi did draw a lot of attention, especially since Piers would be the second one to join them. Speed and strength wouldn't be a problem since Semi were known to be fast runners and to possess amazing strength. Though he doubted Piers was stronger than he was, he was sure the Semi could put up a challenge regardless.

"What's this?" Chris looked down at the papers tossed on his desk, grimacing slightly.

"Information on the Semi case I told you about," Ada said, her eyes glancing at Leon though she didn't seem bothered by him knowing this information. Maybe she assumed he was already well informed by his partner. "They found another one. Dead in a barely used parking garage downtown." Chris picked up the papers skimming through them and looking through the captured photos of the crime scene. A Semi… that was hardly recognizable. It was hard to tell with how badly beaten the body was. It'd been left naked, bruises and blood covering the bare body.

"Whoever killed him didn't want us being able to easily identify the body." Ada walked closer as she spoke, her black cat tail swaying behind her lazily. "Fingertips, toes, even his tongue and eyes have been removed. They also cut off his tail and ears if you can tell and stripped him of every hair on his body." Ada grabbed the papers from him and flipped through to another picture before handing it back to him. Chris could barely tell that Leon was close to him looking over his shoulder before he whistled down at the photos. "We believe it may have been a tattoo, maybe one pertaining to the people that killed him seeing as he had other tattoos that remained untouched."

It was a picture of the back of the victim's shoulder where a patch of skin had been forcibly cut from his body leaving only the patchwork of damaged muscle to be seen underneath. Other parts of the body lay untouched except for abrasions and two small puncture wounds to the back of his neck that strangely reminded him of something else.

"I can't tell if the killer just hated this guy's guts or what," Leon said making a face at the picture. "Honestly, why go through so much trouble?"

"Maybe for fear that this person might have been a part of their organization," Chris said. "For instance, the tattoo may have been a particular symbol for their group or a link to it anyway."

"Do tattoo parlors even cater to Semi?" Leon asked folding his arms in thought.

"Most don't," Chris said frowning. "After all, some people consider Semi to be a threat."

"Does it count that I consider this one a threat?" Leon pointed at Ada as he said it.

"Does it count that you might be the most ignorant human I have ever met?" She seemed to smirk at her words ignoring the opened mouth stare of Leon or the way Chris was chuckling lightly. "Now then." She returned her attention to Chris who sobered up pretty quickly. "Since they're not letting me investigate because of this whole business, I'm requesting the two of you go take a look at the crime. You might be able to find some clues, maybe something the culprit left behind."

"…Right now?" Chris asked frowning.

"No, next week," Ada said letting the sarcasm bake in. "Look, if you're worried about your little pet Semi, I'll keep an eye on him."

"He's not my pet," Chris grumbled out. But it was true that he was skeptical about leaving Piers behind, even though he'd shown himself to be plenty capable of handling himself.

"But it can't hurt to check," Leon said drawing Chris's attention to him. "Who knows? It could be related to our case in some way." Well there was that….

Chris sighed feeling defeat as he set the picture back on his desk. "Fine. Just let me tell Piers and my team so they're not looking for me later."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Piers hadn't been happy to learn that Chris was leaving without him. But he didn't verbally argue about it, just gave a nod of his head with a small, frustrated frown on his pouty lips. He didn't tell him the details of what he was going to do, just that there was a case he had to investigate. Last thing he needed was Piers worrying that he'd be in danger. That was if he even really worried about him at all. It wasn't like they really knew each other that well to begin with.

And yet Chris was perfectly fine with letting this complete stranger stay in his house with him. Why did he feel so attached to the Semi? Maybe it was just due to the fact that Chris felt like protecting him? It probably didn't help that the sight of those sparkling, hazel eyes could easily draw him in to the young Semi. He'd had urges to pet those light brown ears, an urge to maybe see a smile on those always frowny lips.

"Focus, Chris." They were there at the crime scene now, the sky overhead completely dark. Thanks to the street lights, however, it kept them from being in complete darkness and illuminated the way for them. Chris drove, not daring to let the man beside him behind the wheel considering his atrocious driving skills. Seriously, how did a person cause a five car pile-up while only going twenty miles per hour on a one way street? It wasn't really that his driving was bad, just that bad things always seemed to happen once he touched the wheel. Chris would rather walk from a bar than ever let Leon be his designated driver.

They pulled up to the second level, leaving the car before the yellow tape that blocked access to the third level. Climbing out, guns were tucked away behind their backs before they were moving heading up the ramp and slipping underneath the yellow tape. The crime scene was in the furthest corner way from them, closest to the wall that overlooked the streets below.

Walking over, Chris noticed there was more yellow tape here to hopefully deter anyone that decided to want to agitate the crime scene. Though it wasn't like it'd hurt them. Ada's Delta Team had already taken enough photos of the scene to make coming back seem pointless. So then why were they here again?

"Let's see if we can find some useful clues around here," Leon said as if verbally reminding him of what their task was to be there. Exactly what were they looking for? Delta Team should have found everything needed. Granted with Ada being confined to HQ, it was possible they'd missed something without her perfect eye sight.

Leon was staring down at the puddle of dried blood shaking his head at the sight. "Poor bastard. Probably didn't have a clue he'd end up dead in a place like this."

"Hopefully Ada can find a match on his blood for DNA…if it's not too old," Chris said joining him. He frowned. Something felt a bit off by the scene. The blood…it just didn't seem like enough blood for someone that'd just been killed. "How did Ada say he died again?"

"Exsanguination," Leon said glancing over at him. "Or bleeding out as an easier term."

"Hmm…" Chris reached into his pocket pulling out the photos of the victim. "From the cuts?"

"Maybe…but I doubt that'd be enough to kill a person…well maybe that one on the shoulder." Somehow, looking at the shoulder, it seemed more like an afterthought. While the fingertips had been cut along with the toes, eyes and tongue, it just didn't seem like enough blood for a person to have been alive when it happened. Not even that much blood came from the tail and ears that had been forcibly removed. It was almost as if the body had been dead before it got here…dumped here as a means of attraction…to draw their attention.

"Look out!" He was tackled to the ground by Leon before he even knew what happened. As he was falling he heard the distinct sound of a bullet whizzing past his ear hitting into the ground of level 3 before bouncing off as a project further behind him. Chris was stunned but he didn't let it stay that way for long, rolling over to follow Leon in a crawl as they took cover behind the wall overhanging the street.

"What the hell was that!"

"I don't know!" Leon yelled back panting slightly from the sudden rush of adrenaline. "But it's luck that I saw the glint off his scope in time." Leon glanced over at him before he looked around the third level as if worried that something would be up there hiding as well. "They were trying to kill you."

"Obviously," Chris said grunting feeling a sting in his shoulder from where he'd landed on it. He pulled his gun out, Leon following suit as they heard another bullet whizz by hitting something nearby followed by a third shot right afterwards. There was no way they could get out of this mess the way they were pinned down. They were going to need backup. "Alpha Team Leader calling HQ. Requesting backup at scene #10153. We're being attacked by unknown assailants."

"Copy that," the voice said back into the phone. "Status report?"

"A sniper…maybe two," he said frowning. "We're not sure if there are others-" Leon's gun went off suddenly, shooting back behind him and hitting the dark figure that appeared up by the ramp before the shadow fell over unmoving, a gun clattering down on the ground beside him. "Correction, there are more. Total number of enemies is unknown."

"Copy that. Sending back up to your location in T-minus ten minutes. Try to hold out until then."

"Hold out he says," Leon muttered beside him, though his eyes stayed focus on the ramps entrance. "We're sitting ducks like this. We'll be dead before we even have a chance to fight back."

"This was a set up," Chris said softly frowning. "They've been waiting to get us back out here…probably just the two of us." His mind said it had to do with Umbrella. Maybe to silence them? Maybe this whole thing was also just part of Umbrella's scheme and they were getting too close to the truth? But then how would they have known that he and Leon would be the ones to come back out here? And what truth would make Umbrella want to kill them?

"We can't stay here like this," Leon whispered moving into a crouching position but keeping his head low so he wouldn't get shot. "We need to move, find some better cover and see what we can take out." The lighting on the third floor was poor, but it was something they could probably use to their advantage if they got away from the street lights.

He followed Leon, edging to the other end of the wall before they stopped. "It'll be a problem if they have heat detectable scopes," Chris spoke lightly. "Our problem is getting back to the ramp. If we can get there we'll be safe…safer." They had the car there and could just beat a hasty escape instead of being pinned down to one side. There was the exit ramp beside them, one that Chris found himself staring at dubiously as if expecting the enemy to just jump out and fry them. They could attempt it…go down the exit then make a running dive for the car. It all depended on how good a sniper these guys were.

"We'll have to take the exit ramp," Leon whispered his gun being held up as he shot off two enemies while Chris shot the third one just coming up the opposite ramp. Down on the second ramp, there was a little more cover to work with thanks to a few abandoned cars left behind. He'd like to be able to capture one of these damn guys alive for questioning. But at the moment it was more important they save their own hides first. It'd be a cake walk if they could just get rid of whatever snipers were out there. Honestly, he wasn't sure if it was just one, two, or maybe even more. But with the snipers out of the picture, he'd be able to bomb rush the unsuspecting enemies and knock them into next week.

The sound of three shots being filed fired almost consecutively caught his attention right before the phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, opening it and bringing it to his ear holding it with his shoulder. He didn't speak, just listened as he kept his eyes forward watching for enemies and using the pillar as a sort of cover to hide from their guns.

"Alpha Team Leader, this is HQ. The targeted snipers have been eliminated. Alpha Team should be heading up to convene with you shortly. Abort your current mission. Returning to HQ is your priority."

The line died leaving Chris with his new orders as he stood up holding the gun with a tight grip and putting the phone away. So that's what the shots had been. Someone had taken out the snipers. He'd have to commend whatever member of Alpha had done it.

"Snipers have been taken out," Chris said looking down at Leon. "Let's clean house and get the hell out of here."

Leon smirked standing as well putting his back to Chris behind the pillar as he peered around it. "Finally talking my kind of game then." As he said the words he came around, rushing to the nearest car and firing his gun shooting two of the three hidden targets that were leaning out to attack. A third one leaned out from behind a car preparing to shoot, but Chris didn't let him, firing and hitting him through the glass of a car window before he was moving up to the car in front of him. The alarm went off blaringly loud as the lights flashed on and off repetitively. Chris was just glad these were just regular people and not the beast that he was used to fighting.

The battle ended quickly, Chris moving forward to punch the next target in the stomach, knocking him out before he knew what happened. He let the body fall to the floor just as Alpha team was coming up the second ramp in their direction.

"Captain!"

"Captain, is everything ok?"

"We're fine now, thanks to you guys." Chris smiled and gave his nearest man a squeeze on the shoulder. They were fully suited up, something Chris was completely lacking for this particular mission. This wasn't his usual style, after all. This was the kind of stuff Leon usually did. "So, which one of you took out the snipers?"

"That was me." Chris blinked staring recognizing the sound of that voice. He could see the ears now, something he hadn't taken notice of before when the group first showed up as the small Semi stood behind the other fully dressed members of Alpha. As he pushed his way through, the others parted way for him until he was standing in front of Chris looking up at him. "Piers Nivans. Rookie for the BSAA Alpha Team starting today at HQ's orders." Piers actually had a bit of a cocky smirk on his lips as he stared up at Chris. "It's a pleasure to be working under you."

TBC…

And uh...action! This chapter had a lot of action. :nods:


End file.
